


Носки на Рождество

by Isfir



Series: WTF Fantastic Beasts 2019 || внеконкурс [20]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Drama, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 15:05:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18096680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isfir/pseuds/Isfir
Summary: написано по заявке: «Альбус каждый год Геллерту в Нурменгард шлет рукоделие, чтоб тому не скучно было»





	Носки на Рождество

В Нурменгард редко летают совы. Крайне редко. А если еще точнее — один раз в год, на Рождество.  
  
Это была особая магия, которую Альбус наложил на тюрьму собственноручно. Никто не мог посылать заключенному писем или посылок, и даже читать газеты ему не полагалось. Геллерт мог только думать. Но раз в год случалось исключение из правил, которое вскоре само стало правилом. Альбус присылал ему сову, которая благополучно проникала через барьер и скидывала на пол камеры объемистый пакет из обычного пергамента, которого в Хогвартсе всегда хватает.  
  
Когда сова прилетела на этот раз, Геллерт поднял пакет и неторопливо распечатал, порвав написанное на пергаменте «С Рождеством, дорогой Геллерт». В посылке всегда было одно и то же: какая-нибудь книжка с маггловской поэзией, которую Геллерт всегда терпеть не мог и которую, несмотря на старания Альбуса, любить так и не научился, и сверток с разноцветной шерстяной пряжей.  
  
Это был его маленький секрет. Геллерт любил вязать. Однажды, по глупой сентиментальности, он прислал Альбусу на Рождество пару теплых, связанных им носков. Альбус был в полном восторге, который он и выразил в письме. До этого они не разговаривали друг с другом десять лет. И после этого тоже не разговаривали и не встречались. Но носки Геллерт исправно присылал.  
  
А теперь...  
  
Вязать он любил по-прежнему. Но делать подарки Альбусу больше не собирался. Нет, Геллерт не был обижен на то, что Альбус отправил его в тюрьму — это было наименьшим из зол. Но то, что Альбус до сих пор не хотел встретиться с ним с глазу на глаз, даже после того, как Геллерт признал все свои ошибки... Это было выше его сил.  
  
Поэтому горка разноцветных шерстяных носков в углу пополнялась и росла с каждым годом. Геллерт верил, что когда-нибудь Альбус прибудет сюда сам вместо своей дурацкой совы, и заберет их все.


End file.
